This invention relates to electrical connector assemblies and more particularly to electrical connector assemblies for power distribution and signal circuit interconnections between printed circuit boards.
Connector assemblies having cooperatively-engaging male and female connectors have heretofore been used for providing electrical connections between printed circuit boards. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 408,361. Such connector assemblies can serve to transmit power and/or electrical signals. A variety of pins, blades or other male electrically conductive bodies and sockets or other female electrically conductive bodies are utilized in such connector assemblies for transmitting electrical energy or signals. Exemplary electrically conductive bodies for transmitting electrical energy are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,749,357, 4,824,380, 5,431,576, 5,575,690, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,239, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,241, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,454, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 368,071, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 372,220 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 405,417. Many of such existing electrically conductive bodies are made from multiple parts, which can increase the resistivity and thus decrease the efficiency of the electrically conductive body.
There is a continual need for smaller connector assemblies of the same capability as existing connector assemblies. An improved connector assembly would ideally be relatively small in size and have a relatively small profile with respect to the printed circuit boards. The electrically conductive bodies utilized in such a connector assembly would preferably be formed from a minimal number of parts.
The invention provides a low profile connector assembly for use with a first printed circuit board having a plurality of first traces extending to an array of interconnect holes and a second printed circuit board having a plurality of second traces extending to an array of interconnect holes. The connector assembly comprises an elongate male connector housing extending along a longitudinal axis and having a first side extending parallel to the longitudinal axis adapted for mounting to the first printed circuit board in a position overlying the array of interconnect holes of the first printed circuit board. The male connector housing has a second side and a cavity communicating with an opening in the second side. A plurality of male connector means of an electrically conductive material are carried by the male connector housing. The male connector means have respective blades disposed completely within the cavity in longitudinally spaced-apart positions and accessible from the opening and respective pluralities of pin members extending from the first side for disposition within respective arrays of interconnect holes. An elongate female connector housing having a first side adapted for mounting to the second printed circuit board is included in the connector assembly. The female connector housing has a size and shape for at least partially seating within the cavity when the male and female connector housings are interconnected. A plurality of female connector means of an electrically conductive material are carried by the female connector housing. The female connector means has respective socket portions for receiving the blades when the male and female connector housings are interconnected and respective pluralities of pin members extending from the first side of the female connector housing for disposition within respective arrays of interconnect holes in the second printed circuit board. The female connector means and the male connector means serve to transmit power between the printed circuit boards.